3 Girls Lots of Fun!
by KimberlyShay
Summary: Kim, Grace and Kelsey are slutty bitches! What happens when they plan for a party! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I know this is a different account, but im still the same person, swethagirl567, author of Jack and Kim one-shots and Jackson Freaking Brewer. So check** those** out! This is going to be lesbian lesbian story or threesome between Kim, Grace and Kelsey. I was thinking of using Julie but she is goodie goodie two shoes. I know I always do stories on Jack and Kim, but I just felt like doing a lesbian one. This, is going to be a bit hard-core, so it is rated M. Anyway, I was thinking of keeping it to myself but then decided on sharing it. Oh and in this story, all 3 of them are living together and they all know that they are lesbians. They are also about 17 years old. They are also very slutty, and kinky. Like Donna Tobin in many Kickin it Fanfics. So... hope you like it! **

Kim, Grace and Kelsey were in Kim's house sitting by the pool. Kim was wearing a pink string bikini, whose top was a bit to small, so you could see a bit of her nipples. Grace and Kelsey were wearing the same thing as kim but of different colours. Grace was wearing black and Kelsey was wearing Yellow. They had their legs dipped in the pool and were chatting.

"Hey guys.. I really need to go shopping. All my bikinis are not my style. I need more tops and skirts too." After hearing this Kelsey started laughing like crazy. Grace snickered. "What?" Kim asked. "Well, your style is practically wearing nothing. Heck you wear sheer tops with nothing inside!" Grace said. Kelsey just nodded. "Hey! its not like you and kelsey hate my style?! You wear the samw things as me!" Kim said while smirking. "true!" Kelsey and Grace said accepting defeat.

"Hey! I have a great idea! Let's go shopping for the sluttiest and kinkiest things we can find and then have a party!" Kim said. Kelsey and Grace nodded. "Let's go change!" Kelsey said and they all headed to Kim's closet.

Kim undid her bikini top and it fell to the floor. Then, she undid the sides of her bikini bottom and it too fell to the floor leaving her butt naked. She turned to Kelsey and Grace and smirked.

"You gotta admit Kim, your tits are good!" Grace said. "Its awesome!" Kelsey said as she and Grace stared at them.

"You know you wanna!" Kim said and smirked at them. Grace then started to rub her boobs and nipples, pinching them at certain points. Kim moaned at this, and rubbed her pussy.

Kelsey snickered. "Oh Grace, let me show you how a pro does it." she said. then she walked near Kim who was smirking. She pushed Kim, so she fell backwards onto her King Sized Bed. Kim gasped as Kelsey started sucking on her nipples and flicking them with her tongue. She then started kiss her down her abdoben and when she reached her pussy she licked the wetness and then started to lick Kim's nipples with it until her nipples were fully erect. Kim started moaning and started to untie Kelsey's bikini top only to be stopped by Kelsey. "Oh no sweetheart. We'll go one by one." Then she got up and stood next to Grace. "That's how you do it!"

Kim stood up. "Guys, help me with my outfit." "Sure, how do you want it?" Grace asked. "Extra slutty" Kim said smirking at Kelsey and Grace who smirked back.

"First things first, no lingerie" Kelsey said. kim nodded. Grace went to her closet and took out a sheer strapless crop top that went down to her belly button. Then she took out a black flowy miniskirt that went slightly below the butt, but you could still see it, especially when you bend down. She then gave it to Kim who put it on. Kim purpousely put the crop top really low, so that when she bends down, her boobs pop out of the crop top.

"How do I look?" Kim asked. "Smoking hot!" Kelsey said, whose bikini was slightly undone, so you could see a fully erect nipple "You have no idea what I want to do to you" said Grace, who had her hand inside her bikini botton and was rubbing her pussy. "Perfect! I am all yours during the party." Grace smirked and started licking her fingers while Kelsey licked her own boobs.

"How about I give you guys a little show. You seem to be a little excited." Kim smirked. She went over to the kitchen, while sashaying her hips and jiggling her boobs and erect nipples you could clearly see through the sheer top, and took a red lollipop and started sucking on while sitting on the chair and putting her hands on the table. The chair had a slight opening in the back so you could see her butt cheeks clearly.

When Kelsey and Grace came to the kitchen, Kim could see wetness dripping from Grace's panties and Kelsey was rubbing her nipple that was epxosed and you could clearly see that the other one was also erect.

"Like what you see?" Kim said as she got up and made her way to Kelsey and Grace, and rubbed the lollipop on on Kelsey's nipples and rubbed Grace's pussy before putting it back in her mouth.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR MY TURN!" Kelsey and Grace both said as Kim just smirked.

**Ok! So, next chap will probably be Kelsey, then Grace, then the shopping then the party. I am not sure what I will do after that?! Like I said, this is rated M. Oh and hopefully I turned you guys on. Anyway, do you guys want the guys involved in this story? I was thinking on them not being included at all. I kinda like this lesbian story and I am pretty proud of it. So, please read my other stories by swethagirl567, called Jack and Kim One Shots and Jackson Freaking Brewer. Oh and I might only be updating them after I finish this one and I will update this quickly! Who knows?! Maybe another update today! Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm, c'mon grace, let's go get your outfit ready" Kim said as she dragged Graces's arm to their room. "Ok let's see.." Kim said as she stared at Grace while smiling pervertedly. "Honey, I need to see your pussy and tits" Kim said as she walked in front of Grace and started rubbing her pussy and kissing parts of her breast that was exposed. Grace moaned in pleasure while putting her hand underneath Kim's skirt and rubbing her pussy. Kim slapped Graces hand off. "Oh No! Like Kelsey said, one at a time!" Kim said and slapped Graces's ass.

"Hey Kelsey! Help Grace remove her clothes! I wanna make her tits erect like mine. Ugh! Mine aren't erect anymore!" Kim said and gasped as she took her tits out of her transparent shirt. "Kelsey work your magic!" Kim said and walked to Kelsey. Kelsey just smirked and put Kim's nipples in her mouth and licked it back and forth from top to bottom, nipping it a few times making Kim scream in pleasure. While doing this she pinched and rubbed her other nipples and then did the same to her other nipple. Finally, she reached down to Kim's pussy which was dripping and took some cum and put it on her nipples and licked it off. Kim's nipples were so erect, they were standing up straight! "Good as new!" Kelsey said as she went of to Grace.

"Bend!" Kelsey said as Grace obeyed her so that her butt was facing Kelsey. Kelsey slowly removed the piece of cloth with her mouth. She then started licking Grace's pussy making her moan. Just as she was about to cum, Kelsey stopped. "Let's have a break, its my turn now!" Kelsey said pervertedly as she stripped of all her clothing in one swift moment, so that her nipples were standing fucking erect and her pussy was dripping wet. She walked to the kitchen, making a trail of cum on the floor, and took 3 lollipop and sucked on them hard. Then she placed one on each nipple and stuck one inside her pussy and sat on the dining chair, the other way so that her pussy was showing through the whole.

Suddenly Kim and Grace walked out. Grace whining to Kim to lick her nipples and when they saw me their mouths dropped. She smirked. She took the lollipop from her pussy, licked it, then put it back in. Kim immediately came towards me and started moving the lollipop in and out of Kelsey's pussy making her moan in pleasure. Grace came over to me and took a lollipop off my nipple and sucked on it, then shoved it in her pussy and took it out making it soaked in cum. Then she shoved it inside my mouth and ripped off her bikini top before lustfully whispering "Sweet just got a whole lot Fucking sweeter!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I got some ideas... I want someone to help me with the ideas and we can work get ether on this story! All in all... I want all a characters in this story to have slutty clothing like shirt and no underwear or bra... Rubbing pussy all the time and pulling tits.. Stuff like that.. So who wants to help?! Here are my ideas... Please help! **

Kim was lying down on her bed and was watching some TV. She channel surfed until she found a good channel where 2 girls were kissing and decided to leave it at that. It was very hot in seaford that day and Kim was wearing a very sheer button down office shirt that came a bit below her belly button, with no bra or panties. Making her big D cup boobs visible. She also had her legs spread open and bent, giving everyone a clear view of her georgous shaved pussy. She started unbuttoning her shirt, when Grace walked in. Grace was wearing nothing but a bikini top which was half undone, making her pussy, right nipple and D cup boobs visible.

"Hey Kim!" she said and layed down beside Kim who was unbuttoning her shirt. "Hot isn't it?" Grace said, looking at Kim, who was unbuttoning her shirt. "Tell me about it!" Kim said as she finished unbuttoning her shirt, letting her boobs get the stuffy air. Grace turned to look at the TV and saw the two girls comparing, touching and flicking their tits. "Hey Kim, whose tits do you think taste better?" Kim, suddenly interesting in the conversation sat up, legs still wide open, and started rubbing her boobs. "I dunno? I've never tasted my own boobs before" Kim said. "How about I taste yours and you taste mine?" Grace asked as she started untying her bikini top. "Fair enough" Kim said and took of her shirt and tossed it somewhere in the room.

"Let's go downstairs though, its really stiffy in here!" Kim said as she and Grace got up and walked down to the pool, both butt naked. Grace layed down on the long chair with her legs wide open. Kim smirked at this and sat ontop of Grace's pussy and rubbed it with her own, making Grace gasp. She bent down and took a nip at her boobs!

* * *

Kim, Kelsey and Grace were in their house goofing around before going to Donna's Club for a party that night. They were all sitting on a big couch near their pool. Kim was on her laptop with her legs stretched over Graces's lap and with Kelsey peeking over her shoulder to see what she was looking on her laptop. Kim was wearing a sheer pink robe with absolutely nothing inside and she didnt tie the robe, so you could clearly see her D cup boobs and fully shaved pussy. Grace was wearing a button down office shirt which reached the middle of her georgous ass and she only buttoned the last 3 buttons, allowing her C cup boobs to dangle and make her cleanly shaved pussy visible mainly because of her widely spread legs, and the fact that the shirt wasn't very long. Kelsey's legs were hung over the arm chair of the couch and she had only a silky black towel wrapped around herself, which had fallen, causing her D size boobs and pussy to be fully exposed. It was summer and these 3 girls were hot, so they decided to lounge by the pool.

Kim was looking at some clothes to wear to the party, on her laptop, that night along with Kelsey and Grace. "Hey Kim, what are you thinking of wearing?" Grace asked as she unbuttoned the last 3 buttons, letting everyone see her naked body. "I dunno! I wan't something that allows me flaunt my beauties!" Kim said and jiggled her boobs. Kelsey giggled. "Your tits are awesome Kim!" She said and licked her boobs while Kim smirked. "What about you Grace?" Grace shrugged her shoulders. "I want either my boobs or pussy to be seen. What do you girls think?" Grace asked as she rubbed her pussy and nipples. "I say pussy. Your pussy tastes like heavan!" Kim said and kissed around Grace's pussy, avoiding it, teasing her. "Oh stop teasing you slut! I wanna taste my pussy! " Grace whined and bounced causing her boobs to shake. Grace pulled her nipples. "Kiiimm! I wanna taste my pussy!" Kim smirked and licked Grace's pussy. She licked all the pre cum that oozed out. "Here ya go!" Kim said as she kissed Grace on the lips and slapped Grace's pussy earning a gasp from her. Kim then put her head on Kelsey's lap, her legs still on Grace's lap, widely spread, giving Grace a fool view of her pussy."What about you, ya whore? You're sitting here butt naked, ya horny?" Kim asked as she gave Kelsey's boobs a spank earning a gasp from kelsey. "Oh please! Don't give me that shit. You love my boobs you bitch!" kelsey said. "Very true!" Kim said and licked Kelsey's right nipple.

Kim put the nipple in her mouth and pulled at it. Then, she swirled it with her toungue many times, causing Kelsey to moan and groan. Then she licked only the top of her nipples before stopping. Kelsey's right nipple was fully erect and Kelsey was almost going to cum. "Gee wiz girl! I just licked your tits and you're already cumming?" Kim said as she played with her nipples.

"Whatever. Anyway, why don't we go pick out what we are going to wear and have some fun?" Kelsey said as she smirked and Kim and Grace who also fondling with her boobs.

They all stood up and went to their common closet, Kelsey butt naked with her towel over her shoulders and Kim with only one arm inside the robe. Grace started to pinch and flick her nipples and Kim got turned on. "Let me help you with that sweetie" Kim said and put Grace's other nipple in her mouth and nipped at it, making Grace gasp. Kelsey smirked even more and started cumming. She licked some of her cum and sat underneath Grace's legs and started licking her pussy, making Grace moan.

**Pleaseeee help guys!**


End file.
